Tokka Week
by Super Reader
Summary: -"Um, sorry. Not happening. I am not wearing a dress again." I folded my arms resolutely. “Again?” Toph giggled a bit.- Crossdressing All Tokka Week oneshots are in one story.
1. Betrothal

A/N: Here's my story for Tokka Week's first prompt. Tokka Week being pretty much the same as Zutara Week. Just with Tokka. ;) I posted this on deviantART and decided to post it here too. I've never written an Avatar fic before so some critique would be nice. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Avatar. If I did, Tokka would probably be canon.

* * *

**Betrothal**

It was only a joke. It had to be a joke. No one could have been mean enough to actually do this to him. He knew that the person in charge of the whole karma thing didn't seem to like his that much, but this was just ridiculous.

"You're getting married?" Sokka looked incredulous. Thankfully he had gotten over the whole shouting about age and that it was his little sister thank you very much Mr. Avatar.

Katara and Aang were looking very uncomfortable. Holding hands, which Sokka glared upon nastily, and nervously looking at each other.

Toph, on the other hand, took the news so calmly and rationally, that Sokka assumed she had known about it before hand.

Because 'congratulations' is not something you can say when your 20 year old sister is going to marry the 18-almost-19 year old Avatar.

This made Sokka's reaction something between fainting and yelling.

Sure he knew that his sister and Aang had been dating since they were 14 and 13 respectively, everyone knew that, but come on. Marriage? Big step.

"Come on, Sokka, you can't say you didn't see it coming," Toph said loftily, lounging lazily on the ground.

The warrior just looked blank.

"I would have thought that you'd have heard the sounds from their tent," Toph said, grinning, as she heard Sokka's heart beat speed up angrily. She was thoroughly enjoying the whole ordeal.

"Toph!" Katara blushed madly. "You are not helping."

The earth bender grinned and shrugged.

Aang stood up while clearing his throat. "I think we should leave him alone, so he doesn't hurt us-I mean to let it all sink in."

Katara smiled, stood up, and left behind Aang. "Coming, Toph?"

"Nah, I'll make sure Snoozles doesn't do something drastic."

Katara nodded and left, casting one last concerned look at her brother, who was frozen in place with a stony expression.

Toph rolled onto her front, looking in Sokka's direction. "You're just angry because you're the last to know, right?" she asked, grinning.

The warrior snorted.

"Just because they told everyone before you, doesn't mean they care about you less. I mean, just because I found out first, doesn't mean they like me best. It just means that they feel that I'm less likely to go crazy-protective-older-brother on Aang's butt."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Sokka asked testily, finally abandoning his stony expression.

"No. I just wanted to make sure you knew all this." Toph grinned as Sokka flopped onto his back, groaning. "Now, you want to tell me what's really bothering you? Don't expect me to believe the whole not-expecting-this-at-all routine. You're not an idiot, I don't think, and you had to know this was coming."

Sokka muttered something incomprehensible to even Toph's ears.

"Huh? Speak up, Snoozles."

"I said," Sokka sat up, looking directly at the earthbender, "I just never thought my sister would get married before I did."

Toph raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I'm 21. I thought that by now I'd be married."

"Let me guess. To Suki, right?" Toph asked, voice gaining a hint of steel.

"Well, yeah. I did think that we'd get married," Sokka shrugged, "but that just didn't work out."

"No duh. Running off with no good reason kind of breaks up a relationship." Toph muttered sarcastically.

"She had a reason." Sokka snapped.

Toph groaned. "You really are all bent out of shape about this whole Katara getting married before you, aren't you? Why? It's not a big deal. So you take a few more years to tie the knot. Big whoop."

"It is a big deal! Katara's younger than me by a whole year." Toph rolled her eyes. "And Aang's not even 19!"

"Look," Toph stood up, annoyed now, "If it bugs you **so** much, how about you propose to someone really fast, have a tiny wedding that only you and her know about, and get married months before Katara's huge, 200+ people wedding? I'd even do it with you, just to get you to stop annoying me with your whines of your sister getting married first!"

Sokka looked up at her. "You'd really do that for me?"

Toph paused. "Sokka…I was being sarcastic."

Sokka's face flushed, something he was grateful Toph couldn't see.

She smirked. "You knew that, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't want to marry you anyway," Sokka said hastily. "I was…making a joke!"

"Right, of course," Toph said, laughing as she left the tent. "I'll just go talk to Katara about getting a wedding dress."

Sokka groaned, face even redder, as he flopped back down on his back. The crazy thing was, she'd probably look great in a long white dress.

End

* * *

A/N: Well, I don't know if anyone will like it. I enjoyed writing it. Until tomorrow!

Super Reader


	2. Worst Case Scenario

A/N: Well, hi. Tokka Week Day Two, everyone. :D I've already seen some really great Worst Case Scenario artwork and stories over in deviantART so if you like, you should check them out.

This one I wrote at like 12:30 in the morning. So I'm not sure if it's any good. We'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even Tokka Week. That belongs to TwilightRose2 and miss-silverwing. :D

edit: I decided to add it to the first Tokka story. So now everything is in one, easy to find fiction. Like 7 oneshots. :)

* * *

Toph giggled nervously, setting her head down on her hands. "There has got to be a good reason for this. I mean nothing bad could be going on, right?"

Sokka rolled his eyes from where he was guiding Appa through the sky. "No, Toph. I'm sure whatever your parents called you for, it's nothing terribly bad."

"I mean, what's the worst that they could do? Lock me up? They never called for me before. Therefore something must be wrong, right?"

Sokka gave a huge sigh. "Look, I don't know why you're so unwound about the whole thing." He glanced back at her. "It's not like they're asking you to move back in with them." He paused. "They aren't, right?"

Toph either didn't catch the slight worry in hi voice, or pointedly ignored it. "No. At least, I don't think so. And even if they do want me too, I'll just refuse. I don't live with them anymore; they just have to accept that."

Reassured, Sokka turned all his attention back to flying Appa, grateful for the first silence since taking off. Toph really was nervous about what her parents wanted from her. Heck, he'd be nervous too. Out of the blue a letter asking, pleading, for her to come back. That they had urgent news to share with her.

Agreeing only after much begging by Katara, Aang, himself and even Zuko, she finally agreed to go see them. This is why they found themselves in the middle of an 8-9 hour flying trip, already dead bored, with Toph nervously speaking almost the whole time.

Sokka cleared his throat. "Hey Toph?"

The earthbender gave a grunt from where she was sightlessly starring out at the clouds.

"On the slightest, minuscule chance that they are trying to get you to do something stupid, would you do it for them?" Sokka voiced a thought that had been troubling him since the day he had read the letter aloud to Toph and the other members of the gAang.

"You're going to have to be a lot more specific," Toph said, sounding bored.

"Well, hmm…let's say, that they want you to get…uhh," Sokka's confidence dribbled off.

"What? They want me to what?" Toph turned, annoyed, in the direction of his voice.

"Um…what if they want you to get…a pet?" Sokka mentally slapped himself. Then mentally slapped himself again. Of all the stupid excuses of stupid excuses, he had just topped the chart. As if to emphasize this, Appa gave a grunt and rolled his eyes.

"A pet?" Toph sounded incredulous. "You mean like Twinkle Toes?"

Sokka just stared out at the clouds and blushed.

The master earthbender paused, and then adopted a thoughtful expression. "Hey, Sokka. Of all the things my parents could want to tell me, what do you think could be the worst case scenario?"

Sokka shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, uh…I guess telling you that you were getting a brother or sister would be pretty bad."

Toph cocked her head. "That would be irritating, but defiantly not the worst case. I'd say moving to the Fire Nation would be much worse."

Sokka snorted. "Katara seems to like it there all right."

"She likes that Zuko is there…probably not the Fire Nation in itself." Toph smirked.

Sokka turned his head to look at her. "Ok fine. Moving to the Fire Nation is worse. But I know something even worse than that. I'd say losing all your family's wealth and status is even worse than moving to the Fire Nation."

Toph shrugged. "Not really. I'm Sifu Toph. I carry my own weight. I don't need their money."

"You do seem to like their status though," Sokka reminded, grinning now.

Toph flushed a bit. "Well I'd think that one of them dying from an incurable disease is the worst case scenario!" She said hotly, nervousness forgotten in her quest to win this little game.

Sokka shook his head. "I can think of something to out do that. What if **you** were dying from an incurable disease that they never told you, you had!"

This was met with silence. Sokka laughed awkwardly. "Of course, that's the worst case scenario. And the worst case scenarios never ever happen. You know that, right, Toph?"

She remained silent.

Sokka turned around. She was looking down at her feet, expression serious. The Water Tribe warrior looked worried. He let go of the reins and crawled over to her.

"Hey," he said, putting an arm around her. "I was joking. That'll never happen. You're super healthy…" Sokka trailed off as Toph looked up, smiling.

"I thought of an even worst case scenario then me **or** my parents dying from incurable diseases."

"You did? What?" Sokka looked uneasy.

"What if they're calling me back to force me into an arranged marriage!" Toph started laughing as Sokka's face froze. "I mean, all rich people have an arranged marriage! You have to admit that that tops the list of worst case scenarios."

Sokka's face looked carefully blank as he removed his arm from around Toph. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that? That would defiantly be the worst case scenario." A hint of anger, or maybe jealousy, could be heard in his voice.

Toph looked at him. "Sokka?"

"What?"

"You realize we're going down, right?"

Sokka yelped in surprise as he stumbled to grab the reins and steer back on course, as Toph laughed loudly in the saddle.

_Marriage, that's a good one. He should know by now that no one will ever force me into something like that. Like I would ever marry anyone without a boomerang and space sword anyway. _

End

* * *

A/N: Well? Any good? I like it ok, but that's just me. I'll see you guys tomorrow with Tokka Week 3: Weather. :D

Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last Tokka Week piece.

Super Reader


	3. Weather

A/N: So now that the Tokka Week oneshots are all in one story, I think it'll be easier to find. Rather than having seven oneshots sitting around. :)

Personally, I think Weather is much better than Worst Case Scenario. What do you guys think?

I don't own Avatar. Or Tokka Week. :(

* * *

**Rain:**

I hate the rain. All those millions of raindrops, pummeling into the Earth every few seconds. Not hard enough to give me a headache, not soft enough to ignore.

I never get an ounce of sleep when it rains. This means I'm all crabby the next morning, and then everyone gets annoyed at me, and there's a 50 chance that Katara and I will have an argument.

You can probably tell this has happened before.

By around 11'o'clock, Sokka and I are the only ones still awake. I can hear his yawning, but am certain that it's some macho man thing to not go to bed until after the girl does. I roll my eyes but say nothing.

"Ready to sleep?" Sokka asks, in a sleepy voice.

"No." I say. "Not yet. You can go to bed if you're tired." I can feel Sokka sitting up straighter.

"Nope. I'm not tired at all." Pity that he yawned at the end of his sentence or I might have believed him. I laugh.

He holds his hands out to the fire, rubbing them together. "Don't you just love rain at night?" he asks. "It makes everything so…cozy."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "No, not really. I'm not a big fan of rain in general."

"Why? It brings us water, helps to feed plants and it's so nice to walk around in."

"You forget, Sokka. I feel vibrations in the Earth. How do you think that feels like?"

He pauses. "Oh. Oh!"

I give a nod.

"Can you feel the rain now?" he asks, scooting a bit closer.

"Yes. I'm never able to sleep with it. Which is why, if it has to rain, it should rain during the day." I look at his testily. I'm never in a good mood during a rain storm.

All of a sudden his arms are around me. I don't even have time to yell at him before he sort of picks me up and drops me in his lap.

I've never been good with colors, but I'd say my face is the color of Zuko's fire.

"Now you can sleep," Sokka mumbles. I can hear his heart going very fast, though it probably has nothing on mine.

I almost demand at him to take me off until I realize that he was right. I can't feel the rain anymore. And this is a bit more comfortable than the ground, even if the ground is much more comfortable then a regular bed. Weird, huh?

I can hear his even breathing, he's dozed off. Well, I shouldn't wake him up. And really, this arrangement is better for everyone. I won't be crabby tomorrow and Katara and I have a lesser chance to argue.

I smile slightly, cheeks still feeling hot. Maybe the rain isn't that bad.

* * *

**Sun: **

"Shove that rock, Twinkle Toes!" she yells. Aang shoves the rock but it doesn't look anything like how she did it. And they both know it.

"Do you _want_ to beat the Fire Lord?" she asks, angrily, staring at Aang, who looks annoyed.

"Hey, it is kind of hard to be mastering two elements at once, you know!"

The sun is beating down on both of them, Aang, who has discarded his shirt and Toph who hasn't discarded anything, are both are sweating profusely.

She glances in my direction, as if noticing me for the first time. I can see a hint of a blush form on her face. We haven't really spoken since Katara woke us up this morning, snickering. I guess was kind of a shock for her to find us like that, Toph in my lap and all, but really. She could have believed us when we told her what had happened. She didn't.

Toph clears her throat uncomfortably and Aang looks from her to me, back and forth.

"Um, is there something going on-?"

My face turns a bright red and she looks angrily at Aang.

"No! Now go…go practice your water games with Katara. We're done for today." Toph says impatiently.

Aang looks bewildered but leaves anyway.

Toph comes over to me hesitantly. "Hey, Sokka. I didn't know you were sitting there." She drops down next to me.

"Yeah. Well I decided to watch you two earthbend for a while." I mentally groan. Conversation hasn't been this awkward since we met up with Suki in Serpent's Pass.

"Look about last night-"

"I didn't mean to-"

We say at the same time. She grins a bit. "Go on. Mine wasn't important."

"Well I was going to say, about last night. Nothing happened, right? No need for things to be weird between us. We're friends." There's a strange expression on her face, which probably goes with the weird beating of my heart. The strange part anyway.

Toph nods slowly. "Of course. We're friends. Nothing happened, at all." She looks up at me with those clouded green eyes. It would be cool if she could see, if she could know what she looked like and what the world looked like but if she could see, she wouldn't be the Toph we all know. The Toph that I think I-.

"Did you know that you snore, Snoozles?" Toph asks, smirking.

Yes, I did know that actually.

"No! I don't snore! What are you saying?" I asked, mock offended.

She smiles.

I stop smiling.

She looks beautiful. The sun is shining down on us, making her hair shine and eyes sparkle. Yes, I'm a bit biased because I lo- like her, but she's really pretty.

Impulsively I lean down, forgetting the whole 'we are friends' thing I said less than 2 minutes ago. I barely have time to see Toph's smile shrink a little bit, before I give her a small kiss.

I open my eyes and am horrified. I missed! How could I have missed? My lips are currently connected to Toph Bei Fong's nose.

Her eyes look startled but as I reel back, humiliated, a sort of smirk starts stretching across her, currently blushing, face.

"What was that, Sokka?" she asks sweetly, probably intentionally torturing me.

"I…ah…you had a bug on your face." I say lamely.

Of course, she laughs.

The End

* * *

A/N: At first I was going to do Snow too, but then I decided not too. There are so many stories about Toph and Sokka in the snow (i.e they go to Southern Water tribe, Toph can't see...) and I decided to get rid of it. Besides the oneshot was getting long anyway.

Super Reader


	4. It Takes Two To Tango

A/N: Well here's prompt number 4. I can't believe I made it this far and on schedule. :D So far so good. This one was really cutting it close though, I didn't write it until like an hour ago. And then I accidentally deleted like half of it. Hopefully it's not that bad.

And yes, I know how the whole dance thing in the cave from the episode The Headband, is kind of a Tokka cliche, but I was cutting it close and didn't have time to be picky. :D

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Nada. Zilch. To do with Avatar anyway. :P

* * *

**It Takes Two to Tango**

I was sitting on a rock, watching as Katara and Aang whipped back and forth in an unknown dance. They really were very good together. Must have been left over from all the waterbending lessons. They had learned to move together as one, looking incredibly graceful, and beautiful in the process.

It really looked like fun. Everyone was clapping, and Aang was laughing. I could feel Sokka clapping along next to me. He must have been really happy. I would have thought that he wouldn't like such an obvious display of his little sister being the object of someone's affections but I guess not. But then again, he is Sokka, he wouldn't notice Ty Lee sneaking up on him until he was a pile of unmovable limbs on the ground.

People had started cheering. It makes me really want to be able to see. Just for 3 minutes, to be able to watch them. But that's not really going to happen.

"They're good, huh?" Sokka asked, happily, all antagonism towards Aang about the whole dance party thing, gone.

"Yeah. They seem like they're pretty good," I said nonchalantly. I wasn't going to let him know how much I wanted to be able to watch along with him and to see for myself if the performance was worth all the claps and cheers.

"Kind of makes you want to join in, doesn't it?" Sokka asked casually, turning and grinning at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't dance." I looked at him. "My parents tried to teach me once, but I hit my head on the door frame and they decided it was way too dangerous for me."

Sokka shook his head, still smiling. "Then you should dance. Just to prove that you can and that you're not delicate, little, Toph."

I scowled and flicked a rock at him. He made a surprised noise.

"One, my parents aren't even here, so why would I bother? Two, don't you value your life enough not to call me 'delicate, little, Toph'? The only reason you're not being kicked towards the ceiling is because we're not supposed to use bending in the presence of the Fire Nation."

Sokka laughed quietly, not drawing anyone's attention from the dance, which I was surprised to see was still going. "Come on, Toph. You're just making excuses. Dancing is a lot of fun. You must have heard Aang say that."

"The thing is, Snoozles, dancing is not one of my best traits. I'm not graceful like I know Katara and Aang are. And I don't really like falling down in front of an entire cave full of kids."

Sokka glanced at me. "Is that it? You don't want to look clumsy?"

I nodded slowly.

"Come on, Toph. I'll show you how and everything."

Firmly, I shook my head.

Sokka groaned in exasperation. "Fine. I'll just go see if someone wants to dance."

I didn't expect him to actually leave, so it was a big surprise when I felt him get up and walk over to a group of people.

I scowled as I heard him start talking to some girl. He really shouldn't talk to strangers. Especially not Fire Nation strangers. But I'm not going over there. I'm not going to humiliate myself in front of Sokka's new best buddies.

But when the girl he was talking to gave a loud, girl-ish giggle, I snapped. There was no way, absolutely no way that I was going to let Sokka dance with a…giggler.

I jumped off my rock, leaving shallow impressions in the ground, which thankfully no one saw. I stomped over to Sokka and grabbed his hand. Giving a violent tug, scowl still on my face, I dragged him away from the group of people.

I only allowed myself a smirk when I heard Miss Girly Giggle give a stomp of her foot in annoyance.

"Toph! What are you doing?" Sokka sounded like he was trying to sound annoyed, but he just sounded amused.

"I decided that I want to learn to dance." I didn't look at him.

"Really?" Now he sounded smug. "Didn't want me do dance with anyone else, did you? Jealous?"

My face turned a light red. "No! I just didn't want you to make a complete fool of yourself in front of a random Fire Nation girl." I looked up at him and dared him to argue. "Now are you going to teach me to dance or not?"

To my surprise he smiled and nodded. "Sure."

He took my hands and my face turned another shade redder, but he didn't comment. "This is a traditional Water Tribe dance. It's not as complicated as the lovebirds' over there, but it's still fun. Just try to copy what I do."

He took a step to the left and gently pulled my hand along with him. I clumsily copied the motion and thankfully Sokka said nothing about how silly I must look.

But hey, if it kept him from dancing with Fire Nation gigglers, I'd hop around on one foot across the entire cave, which probably would look even stupider.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Well? Good? Bad? Terrible? Ok? Tell me if you like.

Super Reader


	5. Alcohol

A/N: Blegh. I really do not like this oneshot. Skip it. :D I'll be posting Crossdressing a little later. And yes, I know that Alcohol is a day late...that's probably why it sucks. I was hurrying while writing it.

Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing about Avatar belongs to me.

* * *

Alcohol

The day was clear and the air was crisp. It was one of those perfect days where it seems that nothing could go wrong. Katara had finally convinced Toph to go on another girl's day out.

They had meant to leave after breakfast but due to a mishap involving Momo and a bowl of hot water, they had gotten a much later start. So finally at around 6:00 they set off, Katara smiling and Toph looking neutral.

They were going to have fun.

Katara grinned as the swung her hands back and forth. "It's nice to spend time with you, Toph. We haven't really hung out in a while."

Toph shrugged. "You've been a bit busy with your Fire Lord." She smirked as Katara's heart beat sped up.

"I'm guessing that being Fire Lady was never a childhood dream?" Toph teased, enjoying herself.

Poor Katara was now feeling incredibly uncomfortable. "We need to get you a boyfriend or something so you can stop teasing me about my love life."

"I don't want a boyfriend." Toph smiled. "I'm independent."

"Oh come on! There was to be someone that you like." Katara started, heading for a small tea shop.

"Nope. I'm very content." Toph said as the two headed into the very busy shop.

"Iroh!" Katara called, smiling at the old man. Iroh turned from the kettle and smiled at them.

"Well, hello! How's my dear nephew?" Iroh asked, hugging the two girls.

"He's great. Busy, but good. Can we get some jasmine tea?" Katara asked, looking at Toph as if to ask if that was alright. Toph just smiled.

"You're in luck. I just made a pot for the gentleman over there." Iroh said, pouring two cups. "You can go sit in the corner over there. Just make sure to say goodbye before you leave."

"Will do." Toph took the two cups and headed over to the small, corner table.

Katara slid into a chair across from her. "He's one of my favorite family members," she said fondly.

They both paused to sip at their scalding tea.

"So. We haven't seen each other in a while. What's going on in your life?" Katara asked curiously.

"A lot. I've started fighting with my earthbending again. It's a lot of fun."

* * *

The girls had ended up talking for much longer than they had originally planned. It was probably a mixture of Iroh's tea, the need to catch up and the incredible amount of people who had interrupted their conversations, ooh-ing and ahh-ing over both Toph and Katara.

So by the time they finally exited the tea shop, the sun had long since set and both girls were ready to get back to the Earth King's palace and sleep.

Still talking avidly, the two girls made their way down a nearly empty Ba Sing Sei street.

Katara shivered. "A little creepy at night, isn't it?" She looked around.

Toph snorted. "Come on, Katara. This is so not scary. It looks the same as it does in the day. Just without the millions of footsteps giving off vibrations."

Katara looked uneasy. "Still, I think we should get back to the palace."

"We're super talented benders. I don't think we'll have any trouble." Toph scoffed.

"Right." Katara gave a small smile. The girls walked in silence.

"Katara?" Toph slowed ever so slightly.

Katara looked at her.

"Just so you don't get scared, there are two guys down that alley. Just ignore them and keep walking."

Katara gave a tiny gulp but nodded. They passed the alley, not looking as the men gave little shouts for them to come over.

"They're drunk," Katara whispered.

"Just ignore them." Toph continued walking, head held high.

The men staggered out of the alley and shuffled after them. "Hey girls! What'cha walking so fast for?" one of the men said, stumbling over the words.

Neither Toph nor Katara answered, both simultaneously walking quicker.

Katara made a surprised cry as one of the men suddenly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Toph scowled and shoved away the second man who tried to do the same.

"Go away." Katara's eyes were the size of saucers. Honestly, Toph never knew she was so scared of things like this.

"Get off of me," Katara said, ducking under the man's arm.

The Earth Kingdom man looked upset. "But we just want to make friends."

"Toph, they are really freaking me out." Katara stepped closer to the earthbender. "I don't have any water with me; can you make them go away?"

Toph smiled. "I can do that."

One of the men staggered forward and enveloped the earthbender in an enormous hug. If it had been any other situation, Katara would have burst out laughing at the look on Toph's face.

"How about you come with us to the bar? We can become best friends."

A new voice joined the group. "Hey! You get off of her!"

It was then that Toph stomped her foot into the ground. The ground beneath the hugger's feet rumbled quietly before shooting him three feet into the air before he landed messily 5 feet away.

"Oh, hey Sokka." Toph grinned.

Sokka stomped into the group and glared scarily down at the drunks. Grabbing Toph's hand forcibly, he started walking away, dragging the earthbender behind him. Katara hurried after them, not sparing the men a second look.

"Sokka! How did you know that we needed help?" Katara walked in synch with her brother.

"We so did not need help. I had everything under control." Toph pulled her hand out of Sokka's grip.

"It was late. We were getting kind of worried about you guys. Well, Zuko was worried. I just tagged along to keep him company."

"Uh huh." Toph raised an eyebrow. "So where is the Fire Lord you're supposed to be keeping company?"

Sokka blushed lightly. "He went looking for you two on another street." He grinned sheepishly.

Katara watched silently as Toph poked the warrior playfully. "You were so worried about us." She sounded smug.

"Was not! I was sure you two could take care of yourselves. But Zuko insisted that we go out and look for you."

The three turned left off the long street, where they could now see the man in question waiting silently by a wall.

"Zuko!" Katara walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Katara." Zuko gave a smile. "Where were you guys?"

"Our visit to Iroh's turned out longer than we thought." The two walked hand in hand, a few steps behind Toph and Sokka who were still arguing avidly about whether Sokka had been worried about them.

"It was sweet of you to get Sokka and come looking for us." Katara squeezed his hand affectionately.

Zuko looked at her, bewilderment written over his features. "What are you talking about? Sokka was in my room pacing since 9:00. He finally got me to look for you and Toph about 30 minutes ago. And, sorry to say, he didn't really seem all that worried about you." Zuko grinned at Katara's surprised face.

She looked at the bickering couple in front of them.

"Toph and…Sokka?" She shook her head as if to clear it. "Nah. That'll never happen."

The End

* * *

A/N: ...


	6. Crossdressing

A/N: Now this one I do like. Ironically, I had like a day and a half to write Alcohol and I hate it. This I wrote in like 30 minutes and I really like it. Weird. And yes, I know I just posted Alcohol, but I wanted to post Crossdressing when it was still the 6th somewhere in the world (like America) :D

Only one more prompt. I'm a bit sad. I've really had fun with Tokka Week.

Disclaimer: Own nothing. After 6 days you'd have thought it would have sunk in.

* * *

**Crossdressing**

"Toph?"

"Hmm?"

"Have I told you how much I hate you right now?"

"Yeah. Once or twice."

"Great. I just wanted to make sure you knew."

20 Minutes Ago:

"Hey Toph?" I was lying down on the ground, fiddling with a piece of grass.

Toph grunted to let me know I had caught her attention. She was doing some fancy earthbending move that apparently required a lot of concentration.

"Do you want to go out with me?" I continued fiddling with the grass until I heard the sound of earth hitting the ground. I looked up at her.

She was frozen, hands outstretched in an earthbending position. "W-what?" Her voice rose about three decibels. She cleared her throat noisily.

"I said, do you want to go out with me? Like on a date?" Just to get one thing clear, I know I sounded totally cool and awesome, but inside I was a nervous wreck. Biting nails, pulling hair out by the roots sort of nervous.

Toph seemed to have regained some composure. But, I noticed as I sat up, her face was looking a little more flushed than usual. "I don't know, Sokka. I only date tough guys." Her voice was still a little shaky, but her humor and sarcasm was quickly returning.

"I'm tough!" I flexed my muscles before I remembered that she couldn't see me.

Toph smirked and dropped down across from me. Her smirk said it all. It was completely a 'yeah right and I'm a super powered blue octopus' kind of smirk.

"Really!" I really did want to go on a date with her. I had been meaning to ask her for a long time.

Toph leaned back on her arms, smiling in a slightly evil way. I internally gulped. This would not turn out well.

"Snoozles, I don't date just anyone. You have to be tough."

I smiled. I was tough.

"You have to be funny."

Funny? I was hilarious!

"And you have to be immune to embarrassment."

I was so immu-wait. Immune to embarrassment? I knew I wouldn't like where the conversation was going.

Toph smirked wider, knowing she had caught me.

"I am so immune to embarrassment," I said, lying through my teeth.

"Nice try. You'll have to prove how you stand up to embarrassment. It's like a girl code not to go out with anyone that gets embarrassed easily."

"Really?"

"Of course!" Toph stood up. "And I have the perfect way to make you completely immune to embarrassment."

"You do?"

"Of course. Follow me." And, being the super nice person that I am, I did. Plus, I still really wanted that date.

* * *

You know what? I think I'll pass on the whole date part. I think that Ty Lee once said I was cute. Maybe she's available. Because there is no way that I am doing the 'proving that I'm immune to embarrassment' thing.

There a dozen reasons for this but the main one was that I was SO not wearing one of Toph's earthbending uniforms.

She was holding it up and smiling widely.

"Um, sorry. Not happening. I am not wearing a dress again." I folded my arms resolutely. Too late, I realized my mistake.

"Again?" Toph giggled a bit.

I fumbled for something to say. "Well it wasn't really a dress! It was a warrior's uniform!" But I don't think she believed me.

Toph tossed the tunic at me. "If you've worn a dress before, than this is no problem. This isn't even a dress, it's a tunic."

"Oh, a _tunic. _I'm sorry." I was being snappy, I know, but I wasn't in the greatest of moods. This wasn't the way I imagined the conversation to go.

I had imagined a 'will you go out with me?' 'sure Sokka! I'd love to. What should I wear?' kind of conversation. Now that's normal. Being told to wear a girl's tunic? Yeah, not so much.

"If I wear the dre- tunic for a couple hours will you go on a date with me?"

She smiled. "Yes, Sokka. Then I'd love to go on a date with you."

Hmm, suddenly wearing a tunic didn't seem as bad. "Ok."

* * *

Most of the time I tried to stay in my tent. We were camping, the gAang, to reminisce about old times. Toph was with me most of the time to make sure I upheld my part of the bargain. Even though she couldn't see me, every time she looked in my direction she started laughing hysterically. Yes, I'm very funny.

But finally when the smell of Katara making dinner started wafting through the walls of the tent, my stomach got the best of me. I decided to brave the other's laughter in the quest to get my meat. Skipping meals is very unhealthy, you know.

But I almost regretted it when I left my tent and everyone literally froze.

Zuko's spoon was frozen halfway to his mouth, Aang was standing stock still, half petting Momo and the tea that Katara was pouring into a cup was cheerfully overflowing.

It was only when Toph crawled out of the tent, did the inevitable happen.

Laughter, loud enough to scare birds from the trees, irrupted. Aang was on the ground, rolling around in spasms of laughter. Whatever, he laughed at everything.

Zuko had dropped his spoonful of soup and was pounding the ground in hysteria, not at all reserved or Fire Lord-y. He was now at the bottom of my best friend list.

Katara was literally on her knees. I think it had something to do with the fluffy pom-poms attached to the headband that were dancing happily in the breeze.

I sat down in a huff, face a pale red. Since I didn't think anyone was in any position to cut meat, I cut myself the biggest slice and moodily started chewing.

Toph sat down next to me, the only one besides Appa who wasn't laughing. (yes, even Momo looked like he was laughing. Depressing huh?)

"I think you are immune to embarrassment." She smiled at me.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Ok yes, I was being snippy. But come on! The other three were still laughing. It's not that funny, guys!

"You still want to go on that date? I mean, I was sure that you'd refuse to wear the dress…I mean tunic." She suddenly looked slightly worried, as if she had just realized that she might have gone a bit too far.

It would almost serve her right if I said no. But, looking down at her, seeing her lightly chewing her lip, my annoyance pretty much evaporated.

I must really like her.

So instead of turning her down and going after a girl who wasn't out to humiliate me, I smiled.

"I'm still up for the date, unless you don't want to." She brightened. "Shall we say tomorrow at 8?"

Toph nodded.

I stood up. "Good. Now I'm going to go take this thing off."

On The Date:

"Toph, please tell me why exactly I had to wear a tunic."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to see if you'd really wear a dress. Truthfully I would have gone out with you even if you had refused to wear it. Which I thought you would have."

"What?! You mean there's no 'girl code'? And it's a tunic."

"Nope. Sorry, Snoozles. At least now I know that you really like me."

"….I should get three more dates and a goodnight kiss for this."

"Four dates and a kiss on the cheek."

"Done."

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Just to make it clear, at the beginning it's probably when Toph and Sokka are in the tent. Like soon after he puts on the tunic. And before the dinner scene. The end part is obviously the next day on the hard-worked for date. :D

Super Reader


	7. Promise

A/N: Here it is. The end. I'm sad and happy. I'm happy with this oneshot and I'm sad that it's over. Hopefully we can do this again next year. :D

I tried to make it interesting. It's much shorter than my other stories, but whatever.

Disclaimer: Own nothing. At all. :(

* * *

**Promise**

Promises had never been Toph's forte. Ever since she was little, her parents had promised her things and then repeatedly break those promises. So whenever someone promised her something, she usually prepared herself for the worst. And she had never told anyone this before. Until her found it out on his own.

He had reached over and simply hugged her. Her eyes the size of saucers, she didn't pull away. He promised that he'd never break any of his promises unless it was absolutely necessary.

She didn't really believe him, but the hug was nice.

* * *

He squeezed her hand as they were escorted to Fire Lord Ozai's throne room. They were going to die, and they both knew it.

"Toph. I promise we'll get out of this alive." He whispered low so the guards couldn't hear.

She tightened her grip on his hand. She wanted to believe him but she knew that it was impossible.

Four minutes later Katara came barreling down the corridor, slashing her water whips from side to side, taking out all the guards in her anger.

They were up and flying away in less than 15 minutes.

* * *

She listened as his voice floated up from her living room.

"May I date your daughter?"

"No!"

She gave a sigh. Her father was so protective. She didn't even understand why he needed her father's acceptance anyway. She didn't need it. But apparently it was a huge deal in the Southern Water Tribe to get the parent's acceptance. Whatever. It was just a date. It wasn't like they were getting married.

"Look, sir." She rolled her eyes. Lay it on thicker, why don't ya? "I'd never, ever, do anything to intentionally hurt your daughter. She-she means so much to me."

Ok, even by her standards, that was very sweet.

She could make out a loud sigh. She knew that he knew that they were weakening.

"I promise I'll take very good care of her."

Another promise. Hopefully this one could be kept like the others.

"Very well, you have my permission."

* * *

"And you promise to care for one another, in sickness and in health?"

Through the years, even when Sokka had kept practically every promise he had ever made to her, Toph was still a little wary about promises. Her parents would still promise things and then forget them.

He seemed to know what was going through her head, he gently squeezed her hand. She felt him turn his head, looking out into the audience.

Zuko and Mai were there, decked out in Fire Nation uniforms. Katara and Aang were there with their one year old son, Shao. She could sense Suki, Ty Lee and the Kyoshi warriors sitting near the back and his father sitting with her parents.

Most people from their adventures were there, and even some people she wasn't sure that she knew. She felt his gaze trail back to her as she uttered the words.

"I do."

* * *

He had promised her that she would live.

He promised that she would make it through this.

So it would happen right? He never broke a promise.

But it sure did hurt a damn lot.

He stroked her hand sympathetically. "It's ok, it's almost over."

"You promise?" Her face was drenched in sweat.

He laughed quietly. "I promise."

Suddenly the pain disappeared and the cries of a baby filled the room.

Katara was there. She was almost crying. But her face was happy.

In her arms was a tiny thing of a person.

Sokka's breath hitched and his hand squeezed tightly over her hand. Katara put the baby in her arms.

"It's a girl."

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Aww. I feel warm and fuzzy now. Fun fact: the daughter's name is Kai.

Super Reader


End file.
